


Silence is Comforting

by Stilladreamer84



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stilladreamer84/pseuds/Stilladreamer84
Summary: Rose wake up in the middle of the night while on the TARDIS...What woke her?





	

_Late at night I could hear the crying_  
_I hear it all, trying to fall asleep_  
_When all the love around you is dying_

Rose sat up in bed, wondering what the sound was that woke her. She yawned and frowned at the same time and struggled out of her bed.

"Doctor?" She called out, among the many hallways in the TARDIS.

She heard the noise again; it was full anger and pain. It wasn't crying, but more or less muffled grunts, as if someone was punching something.

She followed the noise down the hall and passed several rooms, ignoring each, until she came across the room the Doctor was in. She peered in and saw him trying to destroy something.

"Doctor?" she inquired, quietly.

The Doctor looked up surprised. "Rose."

"Yep. Just ol' me." She replied. "whatcha building?" she wandered over to where he was.

"Nothing, more like destroying something."He answered. "Memories."

_How do you stay so strong?_  
_How did you hide it all for so long?_  
_How can I take the pain away?_  
_How can I save_

"Do you want to talk?" Rose asked, sitting down next to him.

"Not really, no."

"I won't then. I'll just sit here with you then."

She reached forward and grasped his hand, letting him know that he wasn't alone. He wasn't ever alone, not while he had her. And the Doctor knew this. His two hearts knew this.

_A fallen angel, in the dark_  
_Never thought you'd fall so far_  
_Fallen angel, close your eyes_  
_I won't let you fall tonight_  
_Fallen angel_

_You do it all for my own protection_  
_You make me feel like I'll be okay_  
_Still I have so many questions_

The Doctor didn't pull away, he squeezed her hand instead, as if he was quietly telling her thank you. He didn't need to explain anything to her. She knew he had dark memories. He had anger. And sorrow. And regrets.

She never really asked for an explanation, she just accepted and stood next to him.

She, Rose was, his rock, and never really realized it til now. She didn't leave him when the daleks had him surrounded. She came back, pulling the heart of the TARDIS within her, calling herself bad wolf. Just to save him, her doctor.

_How do you stay so strong?_  
_How did you hide it all for so long?_  
_How can I take the pain away?_  
_How can I save_  
_A fallen angel, in the dark_  
_Never thought you'd fall so far_  
_Fallen angel, close your eyes_  
_I won't let you fall tonight_  
_Fallen angel, just let go_  
_You don't have to be alone_  
_Fallen angel, close your eyes_  
_I won't let you fall tonight_  
_I was right beside you_  
_When you went to hell and back again_

____

____

"Do you want to go somewhere?" He asked, her all of sudden. 

__

__

Rose grinned at the Doctor. "Always. And with you, anywhere. But, honestly, let's just relax and enjoy the silence and each other, eh, Doctor?"

The Doctor smiled at her, always amazed at how she knew exactly what to say to him and knew what he really needed; just silence and her company, calming his demons down for the night.


End file.
